


Saddening Memories

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cloud Strife Remembers Zack Fair, Final Fantasy VII End Game, Gen, Kissing Battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Sometimes when they stop by Midgar, Cloud has a ritual. Yuffie follows to find out what it is.
Relationships: Past-Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 6
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Saddening Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic for the [2007 Final Fantasy Kissing Battle](http://heyheyrenay.livejournal.com/224847.html). Again, no request.

After joining this strange group of people, stealing their materia, and _not_ getting away with it, Yuffie had decided she would watch these people more closely. What better place to start than the leader apparent, Cloud Strife.

As the team rode the Highwind, every once and a while they would stop to refuel or for maintenance, Cloud always pushed for somewhere on the outskirts of Midgar. Every once and a while, Yuffie would sneakily follow Cloud as he left the group in the night.

 _Now where could he be going?_ Yuffie asked herself as she followed the ex-SOLDIER.

Cloud stopped at a cliff and stared out towards Midgar. Yuffie looked at the scene questioningly. She started to go back the airship since the area did not provide much cover and the only reason she had not been found out had been because Cloud was rather distracted.

Before she left, she saw a tear run down Cloud’s cheek. He wiped it away and seemed confused while doing so. Yuffie brow furrowed, and she headed back to the airship.

* * *

After a few more encounters with Jenova, Shinra, and mass amounts of mako, Yuffie had begun to forget her mission of watching Cloud and begun to feel like part of the team. She only remembered her personal mission when they had stopped by Midgar again, and Cloud waking up in the middle of the night had woken her. She was about to complain to him but bit her tongue and followed him out again as she had done months before.

Cloud was staring out again but this time, he seemed like he knew why the tears were sliding down his cheeks. He did not wipe them away. At that point, she noticed Cloud carrying two weapons, his original Buster Blade and his Ultima Weapon.

“I remember now,” Cloud whispered. “I mean, I can’t believe I _forgot_ you. You were everything I wanted to be and everything I pretended to be after you died...”

Yuffie wondered who this person was but her thoughts were interrupted but Cloud’s Buster Blade hitting the dried up earth, immovable. “You died here saving me. The least I could do is give you back your sword and leave you a semi-decent gravestone.” Cloud paused. “We’re off to fight Sephiroth.”

Yuffie’s insides shivered at the mention of that terror’s name. The final battle was looming, and she was scared by the mere mention of Sephiroth. She really needed to toughen up.

“I wish it hadn’t ended this way, but I know you’d want me to kill him, to save him. He was a friend to us, at one point, but that monster is not him,” Cloud closed his eyes and kissed the Buster Blade, “Goodbye, Zack.”

Cloud had turned before Yuffie could run for cover. “Yuffie?” Cloud questioned.

“Yeah! Uh, I just came out for some fresh air!” Yuffie tried to cover, failing miserably.

Cloud shook his head. As he passed by Yuffie, he put a hand on her shoulder and walked away. That one gesture gave her what she needed to toughen up. Yuffie had found out that being tough was knowing when to cry or when to be scared. She followed Cloud back to the airship to get some sleep and prepare for the final battle.


End file.
